


swimming suits

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, cloths shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>Peterick and the fic prompt is cloth shopping (swim suitesss........:::D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	swimming suits

it wasn’t like patrick had a problem with being shirtless, that really wasn’t it. he just burned easily. once, he and joe when out on a spring day, and patrick’s leg stung like a fucking bitch for a whole two weeks afterwards. he considered only wearing jeans all summer, but overheating was just as shitty.

he looked at himself in the mirror, pulling at the sleeve of the swimming shirt slightly. he liked this one a lot better than the bright green one he had. this one was black with orange accents around the edges. it was nice, and he didn’t look ike a complete loser either. the trunks were orange though. hey, even black swimming suits made it a little too hot for patrick in the sun.

patrick hear pete slip through the door, and he sighed as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around patrick’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“you know, i’d really perfer you to go shirtless.” pete mumbled, lips still aganist patrick’s neck, who huffed.

“and i’d perfer not to be sun burnt, it’s like, the worst, pete. i can’t do anything but lay in bed.” he stated, wiggling so that pete’s arms loosened around him slightly. 

“my dick would perfer that too.” pete laughed, and patrick did as well, elbowing him softly, and turning so he could whisper in pete’s ear.

“more like your ass would perfer.” the younger of the two grinned, and the other nodded with another laugh, then pressing a light kiss to patrick’s lips.

“true. and right now my ass and dick would perfer you to be shirtless.”

patrick didn’t need to be told again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
